oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Canifis
Kharyrll Teleport Fairy Ring (CKS) Portal Chamber of POH Slayer ring (Slayer Tower) |guild = None |race = Werewolves }} Canifis (pronounced kænɪfɪs and known as "Kharyrll" in the language used in Ancient Magicks) is a village that lies to the east of Varrock and Paterdomus. It is the village of the werewolves and is accessible only to members who have completed the Priest in Peril quest. The name of the town most likely stems from the Latin word "Canis," which means "dog." This is evidenced by a somewhat conspicuous dog theme, with the names of some of the shopkeepers including Sbott (difficult to say without saying "Spot"), Barker, Roavar, and Rufus. Canifis appears to be based on a small Slavic village, with villagers having names like Boris, Yuri, and Svetlana. History There are different theories as to how Canifis was formed. Strong evidence points out that northern Morytania once was a part of the god Zaros's empire and was where the Zarosian fortress Kharyrll once stood. The southern part was known as the Hallowland with its capital city Hallowvale, a powerful city ruled by the Icyene. One story tells us that when Lord Drakan invaded the Hallowland with an army of vampyres, werewolves, and other evil beings, he completely destroyed Kharyrll. When Drakan took over the Hallowland and turned it into Morytania, he gave the area where Kharyrll once stood to the werewolves as a reward for helping him in the war. The werewolves subsequently built a village there and named it Canifis. Another story tells us that the werewolves conquered Kharyrll even before Drakan came to the Hallowland. The werewolves built their own settlement and named it Cave Canem. When Drakan invaded the Hallowland, Cave Canem was the first fortress that he took over. However, when the werewolves joined Drakan's army and helped him conquer Hallowvale, Cave Canem was returned to the werewolves and renamed Canifis. Yet another story tells us that Kharyrll was destroyed by Saradominists after Zaros had fallen. It was left abandoned until the Fourth Age, when enormous groups of Misthalanian settlers entered Morytania to build villages there. One group built a village named Canifis at the place where Kharyrll once stood. However, when Lord Drakan saw what they were doing in his land, he cursed the humans from Canifis, transforming them into werewolves. Travel to Canifis *Accessed by passing through the holy-barrier in the temple basement where Drezel is. *Players can teleport to Canifis using the Ancient Magicks spell Kharyrll Teleport. *Players can focus one of the portals in the Portal Chamber of their house to Canifis *Fairy Ring code CKS *Players who have completed Ghosts Ahoy can empty their ectophial to teleport to the ectofuntus - this gives a moderately-close teleport that is free and unlimited (since players can obtain a replacement from Velorina) *There is a shortcut to Mort'ton down a ladder south of the inn that leads to the north-east part of the Mort Myre Swamp, but it is only available after completing In Search of the Myreque. *Players travelling between Canifis and Mort'ton can use a boat between The Hollows and Mort'ton, which cuts out around half the distance *Players can walk east from Varrock and past Paterdomus (this is by far the longest route). *Players can use a Slayer ring to teleport to the Slayer tower just north-west of Canifis. Notable features in Canifis Bank There is a bank in eastern Canifis. A notable feature about the bank is that there is a searchable crate in there, and if searched it can bear the message 'You search the crate but find nothing.' or 'You don't find anything interesting.' and can sometimes spawn a rat, spider or chicken(the chicken "sqwuak"s and lays eggs while doing so). It is also known that any NPCs in the bank (excluding bankers) attack you when you search the crate. Mazchna Mazchna is the second Slayer master, and is located in north-eastern Canifis. He will give assignments to any player with level 20 or higher combat. His tasks are relatively easy, and are usually close to Canifis. Clothes shop The clothes shop, Barkers' Haberdashery, is in the northern part of the city. All items cost 650 coins each, except for the capes, which vary in price. Coloured gloves and capes are tradeable to free-to-play players, but all other items are members only. Tannery Sbott the tanner will tan cow hides or dragon hides for you. Taxidermist The Taxidermist will stuff any monster heads or Big fish for a price. These stuffed items can be then used in a player-owned house. She is located in a house North West of the tavern. Shop s and thread.]] The shop is more expensive than most other general stores in RuneScape. It sells basic items, but unlike most other general stores, it also sells needles and thread. Raw meat The raw meat shop lies to the north of the bank. It sells various raw meats and raw fish. Inn The Hair of the Dog tavern is owned by bartender Roavar, who will sell players a Moonlight Mead beer for 5 coins. There are also several quest-related NPCs in residence. The examine text for a certain part of the bar is: "Where everybody knows your username". This is a parody of the song Where Everybody Knows Your Name, which was used as the theme tune for Cheers. Notable features near Canifis *The mushroom patch is used in the Farming skill to grow bittercap mushrooms, and is located just west of Canifis. *Paterdomus is the temple just west of Canifis, and is the location of the closest altar. *The Slayer Tower is inhabited by monsters that players may find useful in training Slayer, and is located just north-west of Canifis *Mort Myre Swamp is plagued by ghasts, and leads to Mort'ton - which lies south of Canifis *Fenkenstrain's Castle is home to Dr. Fenkenstrain, and is involved in quests such as Creature of Fenkenstrain - it is located north-east of Canifis *The Werewolf Skullball activity (as well as the werewolf agility course) is located east of the village Inhabitants Attackable characters The men and women who inhabit Canifis are normally rather rude to any player who speaks to them. However, they are much more polite to any player who is wearing the Ring of Charos. They are also attackable, though they are much more dangerous than they initially appear. In human form their combat level is only 24, but if attacked they turn into level 88 werewolves. Players can only prevent this transformation by attacking them with a wolfbane dagger, which is a reward for the completion of Priest in Peril quest. The attackable inhabitants are: *Alexis *Boris *Eduard *Galina *Georgy *Imre *Irina *Joseph *Ksenia *Liliya *Lev *Milla *Nikita *Nikolai *Sofiya *Svetlana *Vera *Yadviga *Yuri *Zoja Other notable characters Other non-player characters found in Canifis include: *Vanstrom Klause, one of the brutal henchmen of Lord Drakan and member of the Vyrewatch who rule Morytania *Malak, a vampire who can be found in the bar *Ulizius, who guards the gate into Mort Myre Swamp Music The following music tracks are used in Canifis: *Village *Stillness *Morytania *Waterlogged Quests The following quests are started or are involved in Canifis: *In Search of the Myreque *In Aid of the Myreque *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Desert Treasure (involved in Canifis) *Wanted! (involved in Canifis) *The Great Brain Robbery References *Canifis (Members) Trivia *The NPC Joseph is possibly a reference to Joseph Stalin as they both share the same first name, and his examine information is, "He keeps calling me comrade." *All the NPCs who can morph into werewolves seem to all have Russian names. *Prior to the graphical update, the mugshot of Canifis's bankers showed them having fangs, meaning that the bankers themselves were werewolves as well. *All the villagers have their own examine text. It's possible to turn everyone into werewolves by attacking someone, running and attacking more. However, they spawn back into humans after a certain amount of time. fi:Canifis Category:Cities Category:Morytania Category:Canifis no:Canifis es:Canifis